Luke Flitwick's life
by Luke Flitwick
Summary: Luke Flitwick is just a normal boy, normal wizard boy but apart from that and his species parents he's pretty much normal, no lightin' scar or nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Luke Flitwick.

Chapter 1: Introduction

I'm Luke Flitwick, if I had to describe myself in one word: Sporty. I love football, tennis, rugby, hockey and others. I live at 12 Major's street, London. Right next to my good friend, Laura Black. I have one brother Leo, who is my twin. But trust me we look nothing alike! So one day 1 week before the start of school, I went outside to collect the mail like I always do. I searched through them all, most of them were either Bills or Advertisements, got the odd postcards and walked back down then 2 more letters dropped out of the mailbox. I put the other letters at the doorstep and picked them up. They weren't Bills, Advertisements or Postcard. It looked kind of formal and important, I opened it and it read:

'**Dear Luke Flitwick, you have been accepted into the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. You required textbooks are as followed:'**

After reading that I guessed the other letter was for Leo. Ok I'm not entirely normal, I'm a wizard not that a big a deal, oh I better tell you some more. My Mum's a Vampire and Part werewolf and My dad's part-goblin. Unfortunately the waiting time between me and my brother was about 5 hours! That's when a Werewolf attacked my mom so I'm the only werewolf as Mum's blood that was Werewolf infected got passed to me, great! Oh and Laura is a wizard too, My dad works at Hogwarts and I'm a animagus, dog form.

I ran into my house kicking the other letters away. Threw the Acceptance letters on my dad's desk with him asleep on it. Went upstairs to mine and Leo's shared room jumped over Leo's bed (accidentally kicking him in the privates) and got dressed out of my Pajamas and into some casual clothes. A shirt saying "IF LIFE'S A PARTY, LET'S DO A ALL NIGHTER", Shaggy and ripped jeans and a 'LET'S DO IT" hat. I guessed dad saw the letters as I heard him shouting

"THEY GOT IN TO HOGWARTS! THEY GOT IN!"

Leo got up and probably heard dad as he asked

"HUH did I get in or what?" Leo's bedhead looked exactly like those spikes with loads of little ones. He cared to much about his hair.

"Nope only I did" I replied going in our en-suite bathroom

"Shutt-up, oh and thanks for earlier." Leo said relying to my trip upstairs.

"No problem bro, I'm gonna go make breakfast, wanna bit?"

"Not after last time you poured farting potion in my orange juice, on my date day!" Leo was smart rembering that, but he's really smart, gets it from dad. Well Mum even though she's a vampire she's a real mom, she's already got us packing and booked a taxi to get to 9 3/4 what's wrong with mom's nowadays!


	2. Chapter 2

**HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A****GES! SO HERE YOU GO! (SHOUT-OUT TO TWIX TIMES TWO, FIRST REVIEWER)**

Chapter 2: Hoggy-warts

I walked through King's Cross with my pet Cam, following. Cam is a female Kneazle, a Kneazle is a magical thing which looks like a cat, ask Leo for more detail. "Cam" I said repeatedly as Cam was going to pounce on muggles. I rarely bring Cam outside because she hates muggles, last time (11 months ago) she pounced on our previous neighbours' niece, a ambulance came they couldn't do anything. Mum had to heal her with magic, Dad erased their memories though. I don't want to mention the time Cam attacked a muggle who was allergic to cat-hair. Leo's Owl was basically the opposite of Cam. Ruggy was a tawny owl who loves muggles, whenever he sees one he goes near them and nuzzles them and if they are allergic he just raises his wing to them. Oh and my ripped jeans are also because of Cam. "Leo? How long is the train ride?" I asked putting cam in a cage then disappearing through the wall. "Ummm" Leo replied coming through the wall with Ruggy already in a cage "bout an hour I think"

"Cool. Let's go" I ran down and gave Cam's cage to the person loading the train "Don't let her bite you" I whispered to him, he then levitated the cage into the train. We sat down in a compartment just us two and started talking. "So when we get to Hoggy-warts what can we do?" I asked, Hoggy-warts sounds better than Hogwarts so that's why we call it that

"We have to get our Cleansweep 7s and go flying some time." Leo replied. Me and him just kept saying ideas for the rest of the train trip.

The sorting was boring to be honest, then Leo went up and got sorted into Ravenclaw, Dad was clapping like mad, I was next sat down under the hat, not concentrating at all then he shouted a house, I didn't hear cause I was day-dreaming then he shouted it again "For the second time GRYFFINDOR". Well I didn't see that coming!

**THAT WAS BIGGER IN WORD **


End file.
